goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R Gives Astro Boy's Computer a Virus
Transcript * Astro Boy: "COC* A EGG U R, I'm going to go to the grocery store. While I'm gone, can you not do anything made for adults?" * COC* A EGG U R: "Yes." * Astro Boy: "OK. I want to tell you something. I bought a new computer. My computer is a Macintosh. If you install the game on my computer, it will give my computer a virus." * COC* A EGG U R: "Don't worry." * Astro Boy: "Good!" * (Astro Boy leaves the house) * COC* A EGG U R: "Now that my dad is gone, I'm going to play Conker on my computer." * (COC* A EGG U R walks away from the living room) * (COC* A EGG U R is sitting on the computer in her room.) * COC* A EGG U R: "What the heck?! This computer has a password! My dad must have added a password so I don't get on this computer! Let's see if Astro Boy's computer doesn't have a password." * (COC* A EGG U R walks away from his room) * (COC* A EGG U R walks into Astro Boy's room) * COC* A EGG U R: "Yay! Astro's computer doesn't have a password! Now to download Conker on my dad's computer." * (After installing the game) * Computer: "Virus detected! Initiating virus detecting protocol-(glitches) * COC* EGG U R: "Oh gosh! Astro Boy is home!" * (COC* EGG U R runs away from Astro Boy's room.) * Astro Boy: "I'm going to go on my computer and do some work." * (Astro Boy sits on a chair and becomes shocked) * Astro Boy: "Now what's this?" * (Astro Boy as he notices the computer virus on his computer.) * Astro Boy: "Oh my freaking god! That's no way my computer has a virus!" * (Astro Boy takes the Conker disc out of his computer disc tray) * Astro Boy: "Now what's this? A Conker disc?! COC* A EGG U R must have installed that game on my computer and gave my computer a virus!" * (Astro Boy walks away from the office angry) * (Astro Boy walks into COC* A EGG U R's room angry. COC* A EGG U R is shocked) * Astro Boy: "COC* A EGG U R, I got a virus on my computer and inside the disc tray was a Conker CD. Did you install that CD on my computer?" * COC* A EGG U R: "Yes I did." * Astro Boy: "OH! COC* A EGG U R! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INSTALLED THE CONKER GAME ON MY COMPUTER AND GAVE ME A VIRUS! I SPENT $3000 FOR THE COMPUTER! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE DAYS! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!! * COC* A EGG U R: Noooooo! * TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. * The End. Category:All COC* A EGG U R deserves Category:Videos featuring Astro Boy Category:Anime